


Chosen One Oneshots

by Fuck_It_Up_Kenneth



Series: Chosen One [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nervous Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tom Riddle is a Sweetheart, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_It_Up_Kenneth/pseuds/Fuck_It_Up_Kenneth
Summary: Random one shots about Harry, Tom and Crew post Chosen One.I will take requests.





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna start with the wedding and leading up to it. But if you want something else leave a comment.  
> If not ill just post whatever comes to mind.

Harry and Tom didn't like doing things simply, well Tom didn't, Harry just liked to make a statement when it came to certain things.

Like their wedding.

For one, Harry couldve made a statement with a simple, elegant wedding. Tom wanted to go all out. Decorations, outfits, venue, literally everything had to be as over the top as he could get away with. Because Tom was getting married, he was in love and someone loved him, something that had always been a distant dream growing up. So of course it had to be as memorable as possible.

Plus he'd spent a while walking around looking like a weird human-snake hybrid. If there was a message to be sent, Tom went all out, hence the snake thing because fear was a good tactic back when he was younger and more idiotic.

So the wedding was a nice middle.

Harry picked the formal robes, blood red for him with black trimming and dark green for Tom with black trimmings. He'd semi-violently (he threw a pillow at Tom) for the rainbow suits Tom had wanted. The glitter hadn't helped.

Tom got Harry to get faint silver streaks in his hair and put gold ones in his. Their Gryffindor/Slytherin joke only extending to their appearance. (Eva would've killed the pair).

The venue had been harder. Tom was all for beaches and cliffs, Harry was for small ceremonies that weren't in potentially awkward places. He was not prepared, even with magic, to be drenched by waves or die in a cliff slide. Harry didn't even know if that was a real thing.

Eventually they found a way to make a venue float on water. It took weeks of construction, Narcissa taking over with her sisters to make sure it was perfect.

After the war Andromada and her family started to rebuild the burnt bridges made by their parents. 

 

So they had suits and a venue, Tom crafted rings of gold inlaid with sapphires, Harry grew red and white chrysanthemum's.

The decorations were handled exclusively by Eva, Hermione and Narcissa. The seats (simple mahogany chairs) were lined with the flowers on both sides of the aisle. At the end, after a red carpet insisted by Hermione, was an archway with both intertwined.

Hermione, Lily and Eva were of course maids of honours, with 50's vintage dresses in a deep blue colour. Severus, Remus and Sirius were best men, with black robes. Lucius was the officiate with his classic black robes and green hair ribbon.

 

(Day of)

Harry was oddly calm. Like the moment before a storm. One thing would/could set him off and who knows what would happen.

Everything was going perfectly. No cold feet, not even a hint, and he was prepared. He was dressed, light makeup applied so he seemed to shimmer, Eva's idea.

The rings were with Severus, Lucius wasn't missing and his maid of honours were within eyesight.

Nothing could go wrong. No one could disrupt the wedding. It was a small gathering of close friends and family, built over the past four years post-war.

So Harry should be happy that he was completely calm, right? But he wasn't. Harry was freaking out internally, because he should be nervous or stressed or worried about something. That was normal pre-marriage feelings. Not calmness.

"Hey, I can smell you overheating" Eva bumped against his shoulder, Harry not even noticing her come up next to him. "What's going on?"

"Is that why I can smell bacon?" Hermione joked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "hilarious, I can't even think without you two appearing out of nowhere, just to insult me, I might add."

"Rude, we don't just insult you, anyway why are you thinking so hard?"

"If you have cold feet your dead. I spent way to much time on this for you to run off into the hills."

"That's the thing! I don't have cold feet! Or conflicted feelings! Or doubts!"

"...isn't that a...good thing?" Hermione asked slowly.

"No...yes! I suppose! I don't know!"

"Wait, is this because you think you should feel doubtful and nervous but you don't?" Eva lead him to sit down. "Okay, everyone's wedding is different. For most people, getting married, making this vow is something they spend hours thinking over until they second guess it late minute. But you don't. Because you and Tom, you've been together for so long and through a bloody war that doubting marriage...is not even a pausing flicker in your mind. You made up your mind when you proposed. Tom made his when he said yes."

"I don't think he said yes, more like yelled yes."

"Tomato, potato. My point is, you know this is what you want, you don't have nerves because even without all the fancy stuff you'd be happy getting married in a dingy bar. It'd be unpleasant, but you would." Eva continued, "other people's experiences shouldn't dictate yours. They might have cold feet, that doesn't mean you have too. It doesn't mean your missing out on anything. Your experiences will always be different to others, because your not them."

"You should be a Ravenclaw."

"Is that all you have to say? Seriously?"

"Thanks Eva." 

Hermione giggled, wishing her phone worked but the ward's didn't allow technology to work with short circuiting. Otherwise she wouldve had a wonderful picture of the two hugging.

"Whatevers happening is cute, but that's your cue Harry." Lily popped her head round the door.

She held out her hand and linked her fingers through her son's. Together they walked out the small cabin built on the edge and towards the aisle.

Eva and Hermione walked ahead of them. Assorted flower petals falling around them. Most disappeared when it touched the ground, that way it wouldn't accumulate.

"I know I've been a shitty mum over the years, but thank you. For letting me walk you down the aisle son."

"We've been over this, I forgave you years ago."

"Still I made many mistakes and I wish James couldve seen his as well. He should be walking you down the aisle. His is your dad."

"No Sev is, you two got married, so he's my dad. James disowned us, doesn't want us, he made that clear. I want you walking me down the aisle, no one else."

"Your too sweet for this world."

"Maybe"

They finished whispering as they got to the middle, a small muffliato being cast so no one heard them. The minor lip movements giving away their conversation.

Lily kissed him on the head and winked at Tom, mock glaring, as she handed her only son over. Way before the wedding, but also just before, she'd threatened him and at this point Tom had been nothing short of an angel to Harry. Lily knew there was no one better.

"Hey Angel, riveting gossip on the red carpet?"

"Apparently, Dr white got murdered in the study with a lead pipe by colonel mustard."

"How dreadful."

They laughed inaudibley, the small running joke never failing to make them laugh after the failed attempt at muggle board games.

Not letting go of each others hands, they turned to Lucius. The man had his lips turned upward but was trying to be as professional as possible.

"Grasp your partners right hand." They followed instructions. "Do you, Harry James Potter, take Tom Marvolo Riddle to be your husband. In magic, life and death."

"I do"

Lucius held his wand over their joined hands, pure white streaming out to lightly tie them together. Once completed their magic would intertwined, along with their life and afterlife. A typical Wizarding wedding didn't include this, but both insisted.

"Do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, take Harry James Potter, to be your husband. In magic, life and death."

"I do"

The last white thread broke away from Lucius's wand to join its sibling. Two overlapping white threads tying the pair together. 

The next part was a bit more complicated, something Lucius must've done only once before, a string of Latin flowing smoothly through the air. Magic from all around humming and shimmering as Tom's and Harry's magic combined in a beautiful light show of blacks, reds, greens and greys. Little did they know Lady Magic herself was giving them her blessing.

The lights faded and magic settled. All that was left to finalise the bond, a physical act which would come much later in the night, but would be appeased with a kiss for now. After all, they were in public. As they kissed, a thick strand of white hair turned black and a thick strand of black hair turned white.

Lucius later swore sparks literally flew when they kissed.

 

The reception was winding down, many already leaving as the sky got darker. Tom and Harry sitting on the edge, robes drawn up and feet dangling in the water.

"We never said vows."

"It wasn't really required."

"Isnt that what muggles do? Say vows."

"Do you want to?"

"Harry James Potter, I used to believe love was something I'd never have. I'd see so many people around me going on about it and scoff because I never knew what it was like. How it felt. To love someone and be loved. I was a product of a love potion, I thought it cursed me to life without love. But then you came along. With your comments and pretty face and weird friends. I fell hard. Literally, after you left the first time you visited I fell over."

Tom broke off to glance at Harry who was a blushing mess but was laughing too.

"Luna helped me figure it out, she's great like that. It's a shame she couldn't make it, but she's doing good work, fixing stuff. That's a bad way of saying it but yeah. Look, my point is, without you I'd just be some lonely spinster with no hope of winning a war and definitely dying alone. You've given me a future worth looking forward too."

Harry smiled, breathing deeply for a moment.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, I had a shitty life. Growing up and then with James. I was always in someone's shadow, or I thought I was. I was just Eva's brother for years at Hogwarts, but you didn't see me like that. You saw me, the person, wow am I bad at this." Harry groaned, head in hands.

"Noooooo, it's good keep going."

"What I'm saying is? You were one of few people who got to know me. And I'm so happy you did, cause I fell hard. The first time I saw you, it sort of spiralled. But I was scared, of rejection and losing you. Without you,I would've withered away. But I'm not scared anymore, cause I have you, forever now and you totally can't leave or ill kill you."

"Jeez thanks, the love is felt."

"I love you, Tom Riddle-Potter. Even though your an ass."

"I love you too, Harry Potter-Riddle, even if your an idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I already have the next chapter in drafts. Also forgive me for my poor naming skills.
> 
> I have never been to a wedding, so this is based entirely on things I've read/watched plus what I imagine is a possible Wizarding ceremony.
> 
> I would add a link to my Tumblr but it's not working properly for some reason so leave a comment if you want something instead.


	2. Disowned

James was sulking around his manor. It had been a few weeks after the headmasters office debacle and he was waiting for Lily.

He had been for past few weeks. Nowhere in his mind did it occur to him she wasn't coming back. James waited and believed Lily would come running back and he could once again be some hotshot saviour. It might be like year 7 all over again, James would be there to comfort her when the Slytherins showed their true colours. 

Instead of his wife, he found a letter upon entering the study. He was mildly surprised, as head of the Potter family he had a lot of duties to uphold, so random letters where not new. But he had recently signed off all of his duties to Dumbledore.

He flicked it open and out fell two separate sheets of parchment. James frowned and reached for one. It was a sort of contract, but the more he read the more pale he became.

Divorce.

Lily wanted a divorce. No that couldn't be right. It was Severus, he was influencing her. That had to be it. James thoughts whirled, each some variation of another.

He raced to contact Dumbledore but the man shrugged. He didn't care about James's marital problems.

Reading the first parchment showed that Lily couldn't be under spells. It had been washed and spelled in various potions or curses so lieing was impossible. Lily wanted this. Wanted divorce.

James grinned vindictively. If she wanted divorce, he'd simply disown the lot of them. Except Eva. Maybe. It depends on who she'd choose.

 

Months later, James sat in front of his lawyer absolutely fuming.

The war was over and though the divorce had been halted, it was no completed.

"You imbecile! You were supposed to stop this from happening!"

"Sir with all due respect Ms Evans is highly skilled in a courtroom."

"She has half my bank account because of you! Half my property! Half of everything!"

The lawyer sighed, used to this because it had been a few hours and James had yet to calm down.

James stormed out and eventually found his way into the atrium of ministry. Then regretted it immediately because he was swarmed by reporters. Somehow he got out and back to Potter Manor.

"James."

"Snivell-OW!" James screeched at the stinging hex. Hermione smiled discreetly. Luna high-fived her subtly.

"We were just getting our things." Lily smiled smugly, she didn't really care especially after the verbal abuse shed endured during court.

James turned to his daughter, "Eva. My darling daughter, are you sure you don't want to stay here. In a manor."

"Would you ask Harry that?" She watched Luna enchant the stairs to turn into a slide when James stepped on them.

"No why would I?" He scoffed.

"He is your son. But clearly you have forgotten him, so I will return the favour. I'm staying with mum." Eva walked away and gripped Hermione's hand tightly.

"Then your disowned! All of you!" James stomped up the stairs. Then slid to the bottom in a tangle of robes.

Everyone grinned before appareting away. James hadn't thought his threat through, only two people could be disowned and neither actually cared. Because of Dumbledore, the name Potter meant practically nothing.

So Eva and Harry could still keep it as their surnames but be entitled to nothing. Which is basically what James had. Lily took the Potter library and nothing else, a seemingly idiotic move to James, but a smart one as everything valuable was in the library.

James burnt the wedding invitation when he got it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how being disowned works so just roll with me on this.


End file.
